


Groping

by DarkFantasy



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Choking, Female Reader, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of piss, Mentions of shit, Other, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sex, Slime, Smut, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasy/pseuds/DarkFantasy
Summary: OLD:It's a nice peaceful beautiful night.The stars shine bright, and the sky is clear of all clouds.You swear you can peer into a part of the Galaxy.When suddenly you trip and land into an oddly warm puddle...NEW: {unreleased}Be a scientist they said. You'll get Recognition and Money they said.This darkness was neither.





	Groping

**Author's Note:**

> Writing practice.

The first thing you notice, before you try to get back up, is the feeling.

 

This isn't a normal puddle. That much is obvious.

It's. Oddly warm... And though it doesn't have a smell that immediately forces it's way into your lungs, you're still afraid of smelling it. It doesn't help that it's black in color.

The first thing you can think of is, it's shit. 

Like, a _warm_ , _ooey_ , _gooey_ , slimy, semi-liquid, animal shit. It clings to you and your clothing, and you swear some of it got on your face.

Disgusting.

 

Your head reels as you try to stand. It's taking a lot of effort. And you need to breathe.

 

So you open your mouth to finally gulp in a lungful of air.

 

The stench is. **Unbearable**!

 

It faintly does smell like shit, but there's also a smell of hot piss. This puddle must have been baking in the sun collecting all sorts of... Things.

The foul stench makes your head swim further. 

Thoughts slowing. Mind clouded.

 

Panting like an animal, desperate to fight the fog, to get out of this filth. In a matter of seconds, your head is filled with flashes of home. How nice a good clean bath would be. How comfortable your own bed is. And just how badly you need to go home right now. Pretend you're not this dirty, pretend that it's just a puddle of water, and that the walk home wouldn't be so. Shameful.

Your struggles bear fruit, and you finally manage to stand, the goop heavily weighing down your clothes, your foot breaks something underneath as you upright yourself.

 

Ew.

 

You really don't want to know what it was.

 To your surprise, it's deep. And you ask yourself how you managed to get into such a cesspool of filth.

Your entire front is covered in sticky, dark, slimy fluid. It takes everything you have to keep down your stomach bile. You want to get it off you so fucking bad, it's foul and rank, but you're hands are still clean... 

You think you'll just throw your clothes out after this. If it got under your nails, then all hope will be lost. You take a moment to thank the stars it didn't soak anything else.

 

With a big gulp of air, you hold your breath and begin lifting one leg out of the slime. It takes a lot of effort and straining... And  _just_ when you're running out of breath, and you feel the pain of absent oxygen, it's finally pulled free!

You're so filled with gratitude that tears sting your eyes and you risk a few more gulpfulls of the toxic smell. But before you step out of the puddle, something pulls your foot back in!

 

The adrenaline begins pumping. Your feet, they're.

They're stuck!

 

You wiggle and claw, panic rising, your nails rake the ground, digging deep into the earth.

 

But nothing saves you.

You're sinking,

Deeper and deeper.

 

Until finally, the darkness claims your vision.

 

You feel it everywhere.

Your skin tells you your drowning in that puddle, but you can still feel the ground you so desperately tried to drag your body to. 

Everything is confusing.

 

But. The darkness.

It's. It.

 

It's. Alive...?

 

Why, what?

 

There's a feeling of slight pressure. Everywhere. Your eyes are shut out of pure instinct, because it feels like it's slowly crawling up your face.

 

You can feel it.. Move. Feel it covering you, claiming you, devouring you. Trying to drown you it it's smell, trying to kill you. 

You want to  **scream**. Cry. Anything.

Desperation rises when it finally plugs your nose...

 

This darkness. Pitch black darkness. The natural ambience of nature cut off.

And all you can hear is your panic, your terror.. and it's. Movement.

The wet slick 'shlep'. The revolting way it sounds as it makes it's way under your clothing.

 

The way it audibly. Massages you.

As the sledge takes you over, it's movements, soothe your tight trembling and taut muscles, gentle firm rolling strokes on your lower back. Swirling at your breasts. Kneading all over your thighs.

 

No air.

No space.

It's everywhere, all over you. 

Heavy, thick. Strong. Dark. But soothing.

 

The lack of air, the smell, the sensations. It all clouds your mind, and like a doll you fall limp.

Your back is curved delightfully, and you can't help but actually start to... Enjoy the feel of it crawling all over you.

 

The pleasure of the slight pain, the feel of some unknown thing soothing your aches, rubbing you everywhere, giving you what you _**need**_.

 

mmm.

 

It's only a matter of time before you begin moaning. 

Like a thirsty bitch, your tongue slips out and you open your mouth nice and wide. In the sweet shape of an orgasmic 'o'.

 

The moment your soft lips part, it shoves and forces it's way inside you. Filling your throat, stroking your neck for every second you keep from biting down or puking. It caresses your face and gently glides over your stuffed full cheeks.

It slides down, and down, into and past your esophagus, and sits so heavy and sated in your stomach. It keeps coming and coming and fuck it shit, it's not stopping.

 

Oh god, it's starting to hurt, your stomach is soo full, too full! 

You can  _feel_ the skin stretch to it's maximum capacity. But. You just. Can't deny it. 

 

It strokes your full belly like a man would stoke his favorite pet.

 

But it hurts so much, you can't help but cry. Fat tears, as fat as your stretched out and ruined stomach, escape your eyes.

And you almost wish it would end.

 

But then. A slimy warm muscle slips between your closed legs, slow. Deliberate. Scraping itself against your entrance. And you almost see stars.

 

Fuck. It knows.

 

Somehow it knows you. Knows how to set you off.

 

There's no oxygen in the tight crushing warp of damp darkness, and you can feel it start to choke you. Your head is in the clouds. It's getting harder. And harder.

Thoughts scrambled.

 

Only the sensations ground you.

It's playing with you now, focusing intensely at the junction of your legs. 

It's pushing greedily, hungry, desperate.

It wants you, needs to invade you, needs to take you. Overpower you. Melt your mind to nothing.

Make you it's puppet, obedient, weak and in it's complete control. 

 

It gives you a newfound feeling of high you never thought was humanly possible. Your mind feels like it'll explode!

 

You try to moan, to sigh, to make any sound at all, because these sensations are taking over your head. You  **need** to beg. You want to beg so badly. Your stomach and throat hurt from it's abuse, but it's mad frantic movements _right_ against your pussy make you absolutely insane. But nothing comes out, everything is filled with inky melting blackness.

 

You hear the sounds it's making as it plays with your body. Hear your drool lubricate it when it moves deeper into you, hear as it slides against you. 

 

The pressure suddenly spikes in your nether regions, it's getting impatient. Your clit has never felt so teased. A pressure and movement against it that promises so. So Much More.  _Whine._ Like a bitch in heat your hips move, twitching everytime it squeezes your ass.

Oh God, you beg and wish you could spread your legs for it. Let it just penetrate you. Let it fuck your brains out. God you want it so bad.

It wiggles and squirms, sliding under your ruined socked panties. And when it finally  _finally_ makes blissful contact, you arch your back.

Ohh FUCK FUCK, **yes**!

 

It's so impatient! It's pushing past everything, your folds, your muscles, everything between your insides and itself!

The symbiote invades you like a storm, rolling, trashing, wiggling and squirming. It hits and stretches your virgin vaginal walls. It begins filling you to the brim, crawling into your cervix, forcing itself into your lungs.

Everywhere.

 

Everything. Your ears, all your holes, every opening. It conquers you. Takes you over.

Your losing it. Losing control. Losing yourself.

It's stretching you out, you can feel every delicious burn as it forces more of itself past your vagina, and ruins your baby maker. Uterus streched to it's absolute limits, your eggs decimated as it pushes into your ovaries. There's no part of you that's your own anymore. The pain is like melting hot fudge. So delicious. So good. It strokes you so thoroughly.

 

Your brain is attached to it with delicate thin strands. And it overstimulates you.

Again and again it triggers orgasm after forced orgasm. The venom symbiote wraps around you, inside and out. Completely. Like a snake, it coils around you. Holding you so tight. Squeezing till you can't even twitch, as your juices just barely slip out your filled and destroyed pussy.

 

And slowly, you drift away on cloud nine. 

 

Your body is irrelevant.

 

It's his now.

 

 

Completely. And fully his.

 

 

 

 

 

He devours the rest of your remains. 

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the movie. Heard a fangirl complain about something interesting.... Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
